Jueves
by May Traumend
Summary: Songfic One-shot, "Ella siempre se sentaba frente a el en el vagón. Sabía que nunca hablaban y no entendía porque el rubio la dejaba estar allí todos los años, pero si sabía que le gustaba estar así"


Hola! Este es un mini songfic que se me ha ocurrido escribir porque me he quedado sin inspiración para mi fic principal, ahora en construccion como yo digo. se llama JANE para la que lo quiera leer. Ya saben que hay muchos "jane" en fanfiction, pero busquen mi nombre y ya lo tienen ^^ espero que les guste el songfic. Para los que no son españoles o no conocen la historia de esta canción, la oreja de van gogh compuso esta canciòn para apoyar a las victimas y los familiares perjudicados de un atentado terrorista en un tren que ocurrió hace unos cuantos de años. También esta canción les sirvió para presentar a su nueva cantante, que no se como se llama pero canta muy bien también. Y como va de trenes, espero que me perdonen la fecha (la historia se basa en el 1 de septiembre, mientras que en las ultimas estrofas dice que es 11 de marzo). Disfruten del one-shot!

·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&

Ella estaba nerviosa, mirando de un lado a otro en la estación del tren de Hogwarts, el hogwarts Express, mientras sus amigos la llamaban desde la puerta de su vagón, como solían hacer todos los años. Ella había dejado de sentarse con ellos en el tren, alegando que siempre se mareaba y que prefería estar sola. Mentiras. Solo excusas. Ella no se mareaba en el tren, simplemente buscaba a _aquella_ persona. Se alisó su faldita, se colocó bien la blusita de tirantes y miró en el cristal de la taquilla como se veía. Ella pensaba que era una falda preciosa, y que la blusa combinaba muy bien, pero le parecía insuficiente comparada con lo hermosas que eran algunas de sus compañeras. Su pelo engreñado volvía a jugarle algunas malas pasadas, aunque ahora estuviera mas domado. Ella encontró un asiento, por fin, en el tren. Encontró _el_ asiento, como todos los años desde segundo. A ella le gustaba hacer eso, porque pensaba que así conseguiría estar mas cerca, aunque en realidad todo fuera un poco falso. El nunca hablaba con ella.

**Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista  
Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista  
Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón  
Y preguntarte quién eres  
**

Al fin, llegó. Un chico rubio, alto y guapo, con porte elegante y una tunica de diario de color botella. El chico no sabía porque aguantaba que ella se sentara todos los años en su vagón, el que el siempre había considerado que estaba vacío para el. Pero no sabía por que razón, la dejaba quedarse. No molestaba, no hacía ruido ni daba conversaciones estúpidas. Simplemente se limitaba a estar callada, cruzar miradas con el y con el paisaje y bajar del tren. El muchacho dio un pequeño bostezo, empañando un poco el cristal. Aprovechando el bao, dibujo una carita sonriente. A ella se le aceleró el corazón, conmovida por la tierna escena del rubio adormilado, y sus ojos bailaron por el cristal hasta llegar a sus ojos…

**Te sientas enfrente y ni te imaginas  
Que llevo por ti mi falda más bonita  
Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal  
Se inundan mis pupilas**

…que tambien la miraban a ella. De pronto soltó el chico un enorme suspiro, y toda la emocion que ella había sentido al cruzar miradas con el se desvaneció como los polvos magicos en el ambiente. Toda la confianza que había albergado de poder decirle algo, de aunque fuera saludar, siempre se desvanecía, porque siempre era lo mismo. Nunca habían hablado, ni siquiera hacía gestos que hicieran notar que sabía que ella estaba también en el vagón. Aun así ella no perdía la esperanza de que, algún año (quizás en el metro de Londres, o en sus trabajos si resultan ambos en el ministerio). Aunque ella sabía que, sin el expreso de Hogwarts, no sería lo mismo.

**De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras  
Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista  
Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita  
Y me pongo a temblar  
**

Siempre había sido así. En su segundo año, ella ya sentía cierta curiosidad por el chico que nunca quería hablar con ella. Por el mismo que se dedicaba a molestar a ella y sus amigos. Y por el chico mas atractivo de su generación según casi todas las chicas de su curso. Ella no lo perseguía por su físico, sino porque en clase era muy buen estudiante, era bueno con sus amigos y era también muy sincero a la hora de decir las cosas, aunque a veces dolieran sus palabras. Ella siempre había querido conocerle, desde el momento en el que le vio en su primer curso en el tren. El ni siquiera se percató de su presencia, sino que prestó más atención a una chica rubia que, seguro, era amiga suya desde pequeños. Todos magos, y una hija de muggles que pasaba desapercibida.

**Y así pasan los días de lunes a viernes  
Como las golondrinas del poema de Bécquer  
De estación a estación  
De frente tu y yo, va y viene el silencio  
**

De nuevo sus miradas se volvieron a cruzar, y esta vez perdieron el contacto mucho antes, porque a ella le resultaba muy violento que, siempre, siempre que se miraban, fuera el quien decidiera dejarlo estar. Ella quería mas que verle una vez al año en el vagón de un tren que ya no volvería a pisar. Estaban llegando al colegio y este era su ultimo curso, que le pasaba? Es que acaso no quería zanjar el asunto? Ella estaba segura de que el chico pensaba lo mismo que ella cuando estaban en el tren, sentados junto a la ventana, mirándose el uno al otro sin coincidir, y quitando la vista cuando esto ocurría.

**De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras  
Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista  
Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita  
Y me pongo a temblar  
**

Pero eso se iba a acabar. Ella le miró fijamente a los ojos, aun sabiendo que los de el no iban a ceder. Pero le dio igual. Ya todo le daba igual, quería indagar sobre el chico que la había estado volviendo completamente loca de amor estos ultimos años… amor… si, eso es. Estaba enamorada de el, y si el toleraba que ella estuviera allí… algo tendría que averiguar, de eso estaba segura por completo. Se fijo´en que el chico estaba con los ojos cerrados.

-Draco…?

En el mismo momento en que pronunció su nombre le inundó el arrepentimiento. Como había podido pensar que ella, una chica corriente hija de muggles, con el pelo horrible y los dientes largos, iba a ser tratada como una igual por Draco Malfoy? Y encima había pronunciado su nombre! Lo normal hubiera sido decir u apellido, pero se había dejado llevar por el momento y ella había cometido (según pensaba) un error garrafal. Ahora el chico se iría, y ella no tendría la menor oportunidad…

Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios  
Pronuncio tu nombre tartamudeando  
Supongo que piensas que chica más tonta  
Y me quiero morir 

…O si. Draco Malfoy se levantó de su asiento, y le cogió la mano para que ella también se levantara. Estaba temblando de arriba abajo, notaba como se escuchaba el latir de su corazón en las orejas, pero en ese momento solo podía perderse en ese mar de ojos grises. El la miró, y esbozó una sonrisa. Sintió como las manos de la chica estaban frías y temblorosas, y las envolvió con las suyas.

-Hermione… nunca te has preguntado porque, de todos los amigos que tengo, de todos los vagones que hay, he decidido siempre ir aquí, contigo? –preguntó-. Eres tu… tu eres la que me empuja a venir aquí. Es solo un… un juego al que me gustaba jugar, hasta que el juego se h vuelto mucho mas real… y siento dentro de mi como tu piensas lo mismo que yo… Solo vengo a este vagón por ti, todos los años.

Ella se quedó sin habla. Había esperado todo menos eso. Todo menos una confesión, menos unas manos que cogieran las suyas… Y mas viniendo del príncipe de las serpientes, el hico mas popular de Hogwarts y el que mas mal había tratado a sus amigos durante tantos años.

**Pero el tiempo se para  
Te acercas diciendo  
Yo aun no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos  
Cada mañana rechazo el directo y elijo este tren**

Tumbados en los asientos del vagón, cabeza con cabeza, ambos charlaban sobre todo lo que se habían perdido de sus vidas, sobre como se sentían, y que es lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Bromeaban, se relajaban, o simplemente disfrutaban de la presencia del otro, ahora si con total plenitud, mientras veían el oscurecer del cielo, con los prados y montañas coloreándose al compás.

-Draco… tu crees que podría esto llegar a algun sitio?

-Esto… sobre nosotro? –preguntó, sabiendo ya ambos la respuesta-. Podría ser nuestro pequeño secreto. Después de todo –se apresuró a añadir-, solo queda un año, y nos podremos librar de las malas palabras y poder ser felices mientras hacemos una vida normal.

-Si… normal, claro –dijo hermione-. Normal será para ti, yo nunca he sabido que hace un mago cuando termina los estudios…

Con la charla, no se percataron de que el castillo ya se veía a lo lejos, regio e iluminado por las luces de los pasillos, los faroles de los jardines y las velas del gran comedor, listo para la cena de bienvenida. Un extraño ruido se escuchaba fuerte en todo el tren, y ambos se levantaron para ver que ocurría, cuando notaron una gransacudida y todo quedó a oscuras…

**Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado  
Un día especial este 11 de Marzo  
Me tomas la mano, llegamos a un túnel  
Que apaga la luz**

Hermione intentó incorporarse, pero notaba perfectamente brotar la sangre de su sien. Sabía que iba a resultar difícil, pero debía encontrar a Draco. Ella tanteó por el suelo, intentó hablar aunque sin resultados, miraba en la oscuridad en busca de alguna silueta, pero para ella todo era borroso. Encontró un rostro justo a su lado, y giró como pudo para poder notar que era Draco. En un impulso de despedida, acercó sus labios sangrientos a los de él, y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Notó como el pecho del chico se movía entrecortadamente a causa del llanto, y tosía un poco. Ella estaba sientiendose cada vez mas debil…

-Te amo…

Hermione sintió como todo se alejaba, mientras en su mente solo había un par de ojos grises que le prometían verse con ella al otro lado, cuando todo pasara…

**Te encuentro la cara gracias a mis manos  
Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios  
Dices que me quieres y yo te regalo  
El ultimo soplo de mi corazón**

**·&·&·&··&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&**

Si me permiten añadir un inciso, les aconsejaría que escucharan la canción mientras piensan en lo tristísimo que tiene que ser terminar una relación así antes de empezar, y de cómo quedaron de destrozadas las vidas de todos los pasajeros del tren y sus familiares, los hijos que perdieron a sus padres, los padres que perdieron a sus hijos…

Solo reflexionenlo… gracias por leer el fic.


End file.
